pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Minimize~
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión, déjame un mensaje y no olvides firmar ;D Alex por que no sale tu fecha de registro O_OArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:49 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga Ben alien supremo 001 21:49 2 may 2011 (UTC) solo pon un pichu y que quieres que te ponga Ben alien supremo 001 21:54 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola no entendi , a vi en tu perfil que nos gusta las mismas cosas las pesonajes may y dawn , me gustan es por que son hermosas y la cancion ayudme a esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 22:06 2 may 2011 (UTC) Em... Hola...:$...Bueno...no se como empezar...pues amigos...? P.D:Tengo 12 .3.--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:44 2 may 2011 (UTC) im...tambien...tienes msn...? P.D:Alexandra...Que bonito nombre!*o*--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:47 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿EN SERIO? Que raro, un momennnnnnnnto, si te lo pregunte en el blog de AVANCES POKEMON BLANCO creo, mi memoria es muy mala, una vez crei que mi ususario era Vulkan99, estuve media hora poniendo mi contraseña Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:30 3 may 2011 (UTC) gracias ya ise dos fakes pero no se poner imagenes en paginas quieres ser mi amigaCamusacuario 02:33 4 may 2011 (UTC) me gusta me gusta caldo digo keldeo XD a ti te pongo un munna?Camusacuario 02:41 4 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, ahora estoy con el explorer y me va mal ya que yo editaba con Google Chrome... Bueno... Que te parece el nombre Trevanth Radio Smasher =D Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡y mira de donde provienen sus fakémon! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Y pidanme lo que quieran! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 18:30 4 may 2011 (UTC) fakémon destacado Lo siento pero no puedes proponer a Birlour porque no tiene articulo, cuando Lilith lo haga lo puedes proner, pero mientras tanto no. Saludos, Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:08 4 may 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena!!! Has conseguido una Archivo:Pase_TSS.png Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:59 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos Oye me caes bien quieres ser mi amiga. Juan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 01:07 24 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Ponme como un Larvesta o un Tepig PDD:¿Te pongo como Munna o como Emolga? Hey Queria preguntarte dos cosas: #Podrias poner otro personaje en las inscripciones es que estoy esperando que se complete para empezar, se me ocurren muchas locuras #Tu eres quien hace ALS? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:06 5 jul 2011 (UTC) oie me llamo Phoenix necesito q me hagas un sprite como el de sya osea el principal porfis ella me dijo q tu los acias muy bien Cold Phoenix 23:33 9 jul 2011 (UTC)thumb|este Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo.Me encantaria.Gracias AdiósArceus1104 13:25 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Hola pues ponme a Arceus.Por favor.Gracias.Adios.Arceus1104 16:27 12 jul 2011 (UTC) como este si como este Sya_artwork_by_Kolergar.png Cold Phoenix 18:51 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Regalo!!! Ten lo he hecho a ,mano, he puesto al Dusknoir brillante porque lo vi en las incri de AV thumb|left|400px|La alumna(Alice) contra la maestra(Sierra) Espero que te guste (Ledyba usa Proteccion, Aggron Hiperrayo, Dusknoir Bola Sombra y Munna Psicoonda) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:09 12 jul 2011 (UTC) XD De nada, en verano tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro, me encantaria ser tu amigo, ponme a Minun,y a ti te pongo a Munna? PD: Si quieres te puedo poner en mis Poke Parodias del Terror solo dime el pokemon que quieres ser y si quieres morir O_O no eso ultimo era broma Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:22 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Ya hubo un Crobat (con C) era un supervillano, de hecho aparecio en el primer epi aunque murio (tubo 4 apariciones no esta mal antes de morir) asi que si quieres te puedo poner: *Opcion A: Heroina con otro poke *Opcion B(esta te gustara mas): Ponerte un Crobat brillante/variocolor y que sea la villana principal de la 3ªtempora (me quedan 4 epis para terminar la 2) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:43 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Yap 2 cosas: -He mirado las apariciones que vas a tener en Poke Parodias y seran estas: 1. Klarabell, la vampiresa 2. El foso de Hell Bell 3. El mundo negativo 4. El nuevo ejercito de las sombras 5. La amenaza invisible 14. Crobat Resurreccion 1ªparte 15. Crobat Resurreccion 2ªparte Estan desordenados porque son los episodios (de 15) -Si quieres que te haga otro dibujo para tus epis pidemelo no me importa Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:06 12 jul 2011 (UTC) este mmm a este... no lo podrias a er mas como el de sya plis osea esq este personaje casi nunca sonrie y pues este no es q t aya qdado mal lo q pasa esq se ve un poco raro si lo pudieras acer asi grax thumb Cold Phoenix 18:44 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey Antes de irte puedo usar lo de ALS, me refiero a lo de la venganza de Victini es para LVS, hice una mencion de tu serie en LVS 35 o no te importa? PD: Que te lo pases bien en FC, yo ya he dejado la guerra Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:01 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Vale quitare la parte de Victini Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:33 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!^^ Soy TheSpriteSui, Y podriamos ser amigas no? Salu2! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifLa aurora mas brillanteArchivo:643.gif El dragon que ilumina la noche Archivo:LUGIA_I.gif El poder del agua Archivo:CELEBI_I.gif La voz del bosque Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) hi ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo a muna ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 14:58 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Alex Hola Alex se que estas en PE, pero necesito que Por Favor me des el Artwork de Sierra en PAU, es que lo Necesito para hacer el Articulo, Gracias y Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:02 3 sep 2011 (UTC) quieres salir en la serie hola quieres salir en mi serie Pokemon entrenando en teselia como cordinadora principal graciasGran deoxis 14:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Bien Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, me caias muy bien pero te fuiste y tal asi que me alegro de que hayas vuelto :D El Maestro del Suspense 16:24 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ~ Ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale , ale (8) :3 --Archivo:Vulpix mini.gif Light Vulpix. ¿Te suena de algo?.. Entonces: Dejame Mensajes Archivo:ZOROARK I.gif 17:08 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye Tienes que hacer que algún administrador borre la MM de Germán Archivo:Germán_MM.png que usas en tu novela, Ya que no la quiero en esta wiki, Gracias... [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¿Problem User?']] 18:42 27 sep 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas #Las caras MM de la 5ªGen. son estas, un chico de Devianart llamado Pokemon Diamond nos dejo usarlas #Lo intento pero no se, pideselo a Pokemon658 o a Alux porque no puedo ponerlo, en donde pone grupos restringidos no puedo seleccionar administrador (El Maestro del Suspense 13:56 30 sep 2011 (UTC)) Archivo:Pokemon_Diamond_MM.png Creo... Que te refieres al Continente Aluza ¿verdad? ¡Pues claro que puedes volver! Muestrame tu region y la coloco en el continente. Pero te puedo pedir un favor, ¿podrias hacer tu región de tal manera que quede debajo de Olymus? Es que no se como colocar esta región. Si ya tenias hecha la región entonces da igual. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 10:45 2 oct 2011 (UTC) perdon por lo de la ficha si esque no me entere de lo de los legendarios,lei las reglas y no ponia nada de legendarios asique pense que igualse podian,lo de no mas chicos...A sido una equivocacion,yo iba a ser chica,lo unico que tengo la mania de escribir en masculino.Y pokeinventos...es mi nombre de usuario,que se la va a hacerllamame ekaencantado de conocerte. pokeinventos 14:50 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Está bien n.n Pero recuerda que el mapa debe ser como los de el continente y te pido porfa que no cambies los colores, que en la imagen que me has mostrado están incorrectos (supongo que es porque no te ha dado tiempo, pues eres una gran usuaria) Recuerda los colores porfiiii ^^ Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 17:08 3 oct 2011 (UTC) amistad ¿quieres ser mi wikiamiga? El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:52 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ah.... Bueno,no pasa nada.......por cierto¿quieres unirte a mi serie? El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 19:09 12 oct 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes el link!!!! Pokémon Aventura en el Tiempo y Inscripciones PAT El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 13:03 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Inscribirse en Pokemon rubies brillantes Esta es la respuesta a tu pregunta Depende:Si antes tenias una cuenta llamada Alex pokémon si porque te inscirbiste con esa cuenta Chau Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 21:18 17 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿que slopoke solo he visto dos, y creia que las habia creado dark lugia, pues las tiene en pets alensArchivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 12:30 23 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:35 31 oct 2011 (UTC) No...... Es que busque en Google "Sprites de personas de halloween tipo pokemon" o algo a si y ,me salio........ Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png Nyan Cat el mío, está hecho con mi legen Pinkusaur Archivo:Nyan_Cat_Pinkusaur.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:26 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Esta bien, porque eres de la junta de gobierno. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:36 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Alex-chan! No se si te molesto, pero podrías hacerle un sprite a mi nueva versión de Leo(osea esta:Archivo:Leo_New_Sprite.pngArchivo:Leo_New_MM.pngArchivo:VS_Leo_New.png(o yeah spameo(?)))? Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 21:05 17 nov 2011 (UTC) si bueno.. Te dejé el VS para que te guíes con la cabeza(ah, y sus ojos son grises, no marrones e-e)y el MM...no sé .-. Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 23:33 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Si!! Me acuerdo de ti Alex :) Cuanto tiempo, no? o_o Te pongo en amigos ^-^ Y que bueno que seas administradora, te lo mereces xD †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 19:24 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Olvida Lo del Artwork. y gomenasai si ya lo habías emepzado D: Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 22:24 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Quiero Quiero un huevote gusta pachirisu 02:33 20 nov 2011 (UTC) No no yo no soy naxolucario te gusta pachirisu 02:38 20 nov 2011 (UTC) DAME UN HUEEEEEEEVOOOOOOO!!!! Quiero al shinx shiny (No tienes shinx normal? D:) Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 10:36 20 nov 2011 (UTC) huevos Yo quiero uno de Reuniclus por favor n.n, y adopcion se escribe con P Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 14:59 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Oki, claro que puedes ser del continente Edrago aunque el artículo aún no está hecho y debo pensar algo pero tu región Alvord ya está dentro c: ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 12:56 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Retututum ¡¡Aleeex!! Solo pon pokémon de Kantoo :c Cambialos plz ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 23:05 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Viste? Los nuevos capitulos de glee? Estan buenos jiji ademas Blaine se fue a MCkinley jiiji Sooooooooooooooy un topo Sipidipi Y justo gano el que me gustaba DAMIAN C: Pero mi favorito siempre fue Cameron, maldito se fue u.u 17:53 30 nov 2011 (UTC) lo dire claro Shiiii Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:32 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Rainbow dash face.png Meeh formo parte de el dúo MLP con esta individuaArchivo:pinky pie face.png Concurso El Poké-concurso Neburí ha empezado. Ya puedes realizar la 1ºprueba. ~~YO~~ Hazme... ...Un antwork de Gonert,yo soy muy malo haciendo antworks.Elglaceoncreciente. 11:56 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Otra vez...... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Have a merry christmas ho,ho,ho!!! Quieres...... ....unirte a mi wiki,PokeCountry??? Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 14:44 18 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento no tengo regalo pero pasalo bien durante el resto de cumpleañosPsychic-boss70 20:33 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Carta... Buenas tardes, me honra comunicarle que ah sido aceptad@ en el Colegio Pokémon. Si desea asistir al primer año del colegio, debera de llevar el uniforme excolar, que es una chaqueta roja con unos pantalones/falda blanca, asimismo le comunicamos que debera escogar un huevo, que sera de Pansage, Pansear o Panpour, asimismo nos debera comunicar como es su personalidad o como se comporta, una foto donde lleve el uniforme, que sera desde distintos angulos (overworlds), su número de telefono, que debera empezar con 7653 (POKE), las 3 primeras iniciales de su nombre, asi como el huevo de simio que elijio, Pansage=01, Pansear=02 y Panpour=03, Debera de elegir sus materias favoritas, las cuales con las siguientes: *Cocina, Millo, Maíz y Zeo *Jardineria, Camus *Lenguaje de los Pokémon, Aloe *Arte, Mirto *Modelaje, Camila *Arqueologia, Yakón *Aerodinamica, Gerania y Alana *Actuacion, Junco *Historia, Anís *Gimnasia, Lotto *Quimica, Aza *Dream World, Catleya *Crianza, Iris *Danza, Candela *Musica, Fátima *Exploracion, Marcial *Medicina, Norman *Electronica, Erico *Matematicas, Petra *Biologia, Nívea *Coordinacion, Plubio y Galano *Mineria, Dracón *Arquitectura, Sixto *Busqueda, Maximo y asi me despido deseando que acepte ingresar a nuestra escuela. Con amor: Su querida directora: --Cinthia Happy Birthday! No tengo un regalo, pero tengo esto! Archivo:Munna NB.png [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 23:49 19 dic 2011 (UTC) FEFEFEFEELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ~ Perdon por no decirte ayer.Perrrrrrrrrro, aqui esta tu regalo amigua c: PD:Mi compu esta malo, la pantalla se ve azul, asi que no distingo los colores :c PPD:Nose dibujar :c PPPD:Soy la chica sensual de alli eh. Pila thumb|left|130px Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡ Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que la pases Super Bien junto con toda tu Familia y que te den muchos Regalos, Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:12 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Soy un vendedor de enciclopedias al que no le pagan lo suficiente y por eso solo pudo hacer un dibujo n.nU lo lamento si no te gusta pero ya lo hice. *Feel like a sir* Archivo:Dibujo_Alice_rarillo.png Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 06:45 21 dic 2011 (UTC) harry potter perdona por todos los errores yo tamvbien adoro ha harry potter pero no sabia escrivirlos si quieres puedes inscrivirte pero no es una copia por que pokemon potter es de pokemon y esto trata de magos con pokemon yo intentare canviar todo lo mal hecho gracias por decirme los errrores Gran deoxis 10:15 29 dic 2011 (UTC) puedes cambiar el..... puedes cambiar el fkemon destacado? Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gify lee mi saga 20:57 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Llegas TARDE! http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 19:09 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Me debes los lineart, si no me los das la mafia te matara (?) Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 21:51 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Este es el fake para inscribirme al reality Archivo:Ducuac.png me sirve Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 20:20 10 ene 2012 (UTC) :3 Hola Ale podrias hacerme un LineArt de Link :3, estoy aprendiendo a usar el Sai mira aqui , se que no esta muy bien pero es mi primer intento asi que me lo podrias hacer? Soy Tu Madre! xD 20:20 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Esta bien Pero tienes que crear mas cosas y ayudar categorizando y borrando recolores Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:14 23 feb 2012 (UTC) siii Si...Crees que deberiamos poner el muro de mensajes? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:46 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Piraking Piraking no es un pokémon redecolorado me lo puedes devolver porfavor Holaa Hola Mini...podrias hacer el proximo episodio de The Happy Three Friends sobre el episodio,en el que Giggles y Cuddles se enamoran? Chao~ Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 20:14 7 mar 2012 (UTC) la serie de kya hi alex me acabo de dar cuenta que en el que aparece alex en la inscripcion de la serie de kya eres tu porque aleexaandroo pidio un pikachu y no lo ha puesto pero ha puesto a los que pidieron despues de el Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 16:17 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Rollback Bueno, revisando la pagina de administradires parece que ya cumpliste el plazo, ademas de que te conectas mas que otros que hay por ahi...Pero bueno, el punto es que ya eres rollback...Felicitaciones!!!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:45 19 mar 2012 (UTC) un juicio Me an echo un juicio por na razon falsa, un usuario se a inventado unas reglas que se cree que so ciertas, y me a acusado de incumplirt una. I por eso me han baneado hasta el otro domingo, el usuario de la regla inventada es el usuario: Hermes12, y le a apollado el administrador ultimate diamond. Por favor ponga paz Marc Gonzalez 15:44 8 abr 2012 (UTC) unknowblock(?) hola soy gyarados10 es que me bloquearon no se porque pero lo que se es que fuen con lo de la "broma de UD" y fly estaba muy alterada y me bloqueo, no la culpo aveces la gente es muy.... como decirlo...... sobresalida con las emociones (debistes verme cuando me lanzaron un takito de saliva y papel en la boca) tambien puedo ser un poco molesto solo pido que me reduscas la sentencia o algo asi y desbloquea a mi amiga flareon 12 FIRMA DE GYARADOS10 (?) perdon solo pido perdon Hola te pido cordialmente disculpas si te moleste es que enrealidad no savia de tu existencia soy nuevo y no queria ofenderte ni copiarte perdon Maximize 00:53 10 may 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Me encanta. Pero pusiste "Pokémon Magneta" en vez de "Magenta" xD Pero te quedó genial. He suponido que la silueta negra es La mascota de la versión ¿no? O me lo parece... Si harías también la edición Cian, te lo agradecería muchisisísimo :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 22:19 10 may 2012 (UTC) Mil veces gracias!! Las cajas de los juegos son geniales, me encantan n.n Te debo una; si quieres algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 21:48 12 may 2012 (UTC) Ok, bueno....pero la Dex esta Limpia Todos los k ponga ya son mios... Como Rabcua tengo pruebas de komo lo hice el cuerpo es de lantur la perla de tentacool, las piernas de poli sabe k las orejas de mantyke la pree y los ojos de squirtle.... Anefracora 03:14 20 may 2012 (UTC) ya me tienen al colmo ya me tienen hasta el colmo: Archivo:El_colmo.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 01:04 26 may 2012 (UTC) Ale....... Ale necesito hablar contigo, ultimamente no he podido estar ya que mi laptop se descompuso, estoy usando la computadora de mi primo (que no me gusta nada) quisiera hablar contigo pero no podre usar la computadora :( Ultra..... (discusión) 01:17 26 jul 2012 (UTC) SOLo Hola. La Verdad yo me enteré ayer, supongo que cumple con todos los Requisitos y yo no lo hice Administrador, de hecho no se quien lo hizo, pero de seguro se lo merece, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:51 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Sierra Hola¡ Lo que pasa es que el Personaje ya termino su participación así que no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Pero si quieres que salga, solo dime, Saludos :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:06 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Mini~ ¿Puedo utilizar el sprite de madre que hiciste para tu serie en la mia, please? Solo sera para un epi :3 'ѕι єℓ ∂єѕтιησ єѕтα єѕ¢яιтσ тα¢нαℓσ ¢ση тιρєχ 15:21 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Pregunta C: Verán en mi serie Pasión_Jotho necesito usar Archivo:VS_Sierra_PAU.png pero le cambiare color de pelo y ropa n.n, puedo utilizarla? C: -- sσℓσ 14:22 19 ago 2012 (UTC) No Es que iba a renovar a Aluza porque había muchas regiones. En mi blog puedes ver las regiones que están en el continente. Si quieres, te incluyo :) Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 19:46 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Quiereo que me bloquees,me hackearon la cuenta respecto al chat... esta muy bien,me gustó bastante--Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngDarkrai rules Infórmame que quieresArchivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png 03:34 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Antes Tienes que hacer el mapa de Aerie. Pero que no se te olvide, que debe ser al estilo idéntico de los demás mapas. Tengo un pequeño tutorial en el blog para que puedas guiarte, pero seguro que harás el mapa espectacular :D Aquí está el tutorial y el mapa de mi región para que te hagas una idea de como se hace. Además, aquí tienes la plantilla para poner cosas en tu mapa n.n thumb||Paleta Espero que lo hagas todo absolutamente genial, cosa que va a ser que sí :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 16:11 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Genial El mapa de Aerie es genial ¿Me permites un pero? No está exactamente al estilo de las demás regiones. No pasa nada, pincha aquí para conceder un deseo n.n Espero que te guste y también espero que no te haya molestado. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:38 11 dic 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes El cambio que he hecho no ha sido para tanto. Y, exactamente, he puesto tu región tal y donde has dicho :3 No tienes porque sentirte mal, de verdad :) Por cierto, he estado leyendo las ciudades de tu región y son geniales :D Atlanta tiene una pinbta estupenda. Eres grande :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:55 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Buena idea La de los aeropuertos. Una idea genial. Lo tendré en cuenta :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 20:11 11 dic 2012 (UTC)